


Haute Ecole

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Almost-Sex, Gags, M/M, Pony Play, Riding Crops, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9851180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “There’s a good steed.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> back in my day we called this a lime

Leo circled him, his riding boots clacking against the floor, dressed only in they and his smallclothes, both black in the fashion of Nohr.

The stones of the floor were cold against Niles’ bare knees, but his body grew hot from his position and the way his lord was looking down upon him, sizing him up. 

Niles laughed, soundless around the bit in his mouth, but the way his shoulders shook gave him away. 

The sound of steps ended, Leo standing before him. He took the riding crop in his hand and brushed it under Niles’ chin, tilting his head up, forcing him to look up and meet his gaze. “What is it you find funny?” 

Niles let a puff of air through his nose and Leo smirked.

“There’s a good steed.”

The sound of steps resumed, and Niles’ eye followed his lord’s circle. Leo was always careful to avoid Niles’ blind side. Niles knew his lord enjoyed being watched, and although he enjoyed the thrill of unseeing, he appreciated how considerate his lord could be, even when he was naked on the floor with hands bound behind his back.

His lord’s steps stopped behind him, and a foot was pressed between his shoulder blades. Niles followed its push, guiding him to press his face against the floor with his hindquarters raised.

His crop trailed up Niles’ thigh, over his ass, the soft stroke leaving him tense in anticipation.

The crack was expected, but sudden. Niles gasped, choking for air against his gag, and his cock throbbed. He knew Leo would be smirking down at him, and that too lit him aflame.

Another crack, another gasp, and he heard Leo chuckling behind him. He shuddered.

Subsequent strikes left him drooling around his gag with tears in his eye, the flesh of his rear stinging in a way that was all too enthralling. He ached, wishing both for more of the impersonal lashes of the crop, but also the touch of his master. 

He felt both relief and a loss when the crop stroked over his ass softly once more, signaling that the next strike would be the last. It came, and Niles was left breathless, his shoulders heaving, shuddering. 

The sound of Leo’s steps resumed, and Niles looked up at him as he circled back around. His prince crouched before him, and had Niles not been so flustered and needy, he would have been amused by how evident his lord’s arousal was.  
Leo reached down and swept aside his hair, wearing a soft smile on his lips.

“Good boy.”

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Niles’ forehead.

“Now, what say I ride you?”

**Author's Note:**

> a small fic that probably everyone has read but i decided to finally post publicly  
> here u all go


End file.
